Magic
by karnie67
Summary: This is a oneshot somewhat based on the song Magic by Charlie Wilson.


Hey guys! It's my first fanfic, well oneshot and attempt at smut so please go easy on me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or this song.**

**Please excuse any mistakes.**

**ENJOY!**

Sam didn't get much sleep thanks to the beautiful mocha blessing lying beside him and it was the morning of their 3 year marriage anniversary. After high school, Sam figured that if his parents let him live four hours away, they wouldn't mind him finishing high school in L.A. while he and Mercedes got an apartment together. Reluctantly, both of their parents approved and as soon graduated from UCLA a year after Mercedes, He popped the question. The rest, is blissful history.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Sam was pulled out of his reverie by his wife. He just sat up and took in her beautiful features. Amber doe eyes, cute doe eyes, curves for days and flawless chocolate skin.

"I love you." Sam said simply which rewarded him in a good morning kiss. "I kind of figured that. I love you too baby. Happy Anniversary!"

"Is that what today is?" Sam asked in mock ignorance.

"Watch it Evans." Mercedes said giving Sam the side-eye.

"You know it's quite amusing when you call me that. You're an Evans now too Cedes." Sam teased.

"Happy Anniversary Mercy!" Sam said once he dodged the pillow that was thrown at him.

Mercedes glanced at the alarm clock and saw that she had twenty minutes to waste before it was supposed to go off. She spent that time wisely in her husband's arms.

When Mercedes got to work, she found her favorite flowers with a card that said:

**Happy Anniversary baby! I love you so much! Let's play a little game! Open your top drawer, pull out the purple card, and go from there. Hopefully your clues lead you to me! See you later! Love You!**

**XOXO**

**-Sam**

Mercedes found herself grinning like a fool after she read the card. "_**How can I play a game when I have to work?" **_Mercedes thought.

"Jones!" Mercedes didn't have time to think of a plan when she heard her boss summoning her.

"Yes Sue?" Mercedes said with a fake smile.

"Guppy Lips called. You got the rest of the day off. Be gone Aretha."

"Thanks Sue." Mercedes was too excited to let Sue Sylvester bring her down so she went back to Sam's notes and followed his instructions. Once she found the purple card she read:

**This place is owned by a certain Asian's mom. She helped design your dress for prom.**

**XOXO**

**-Sam**

"Mrs. Chang's boutique!" Mercedes thought a she got in her black BMW and made her way to the boutique.

Mercedes was given a beautiful sequined purple cocktailed dress that complemented her curves very well with a pair of black red-bottom "fuck-me" pumps along with her next clue.

**Take a muggy bite to eat. There's someone I want you to meet.**

**XOXO**

**-Sam**

Mercedes was reminded of her hunger when she heard her stomach growl. Even when Sam wasn't around he knew her like the back of his hand. With that thought, she thanked Mrs. Chang and headed to her favorite hangout, Mugshots!

When she got there, she saw a table with her name on it. There were two chairs so she assumed that the other person was running late. As she got closer to the table, she was proven wrong. In the seat opposite of Mercedes, there was a bunny sitting inside a top hat. She didn't take too much from that clue so she decided to think about it as she ate her lunch. Once she was done, she realized that the bunny was gone and the top hat was tipped over. She saw a glimpse of purple peaking out of the top hat. She reached for the card to find that it wasn't a clue.

**This isn't a clue. I've schedule you a spa appointment. Enjoy! You deserve it baby! I love you.**

**XOXO**

**-Sam**

"This man will be the death of me." Mercedes murmured under her breath.

Mercedes got her last card as she was leaving her spa treatment:

**My baby has been all over NYC**

**My baby is now stress-free**

**So put on that sexy ass dress**

**And bring my baby to me,**

**XOXO**

**-Sam**

Mercedes complied without hesitation and entered their apartment. She was met with a dark home and only cinnamon candles used as light. She was greeted by the green eyed blonde she met all those years ago.

"Hello beautiful." Sam said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Sam, you didn't have to- " Mercedes began.

She was cut off by Sam placing his lips on hers.

"I wanted to Mercy. I promised you the world three years ago and I plan on fully living up to that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue wooing my wife." Sam said with adoration in his eyes.

Mercedes smiled and mouthed, "Okay."

Sam left for a minute and returned in a black tux with a matching top hat. He motioned for Mercedes not to say anything. She bit back a laugh knowing this was important to him.

"I've prepared a special dinner for two if you would do the honor of being my date." Sam said with a grin.

"Of course!" Came Mercedes reply.

Their dinner was full of laughs and easy conversation. Sam gathered their dishes and sat them in the sink and Mercedes sat at the table waiting to see what he would do next. He kneeled down beside her.

"How do you describe my kisses?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"They're magical." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Exactly. I'm showing you some magic tonight baby." Sam said seductively. Mercedes mouth went dry as she felt a familiar pool in her nether regions so she gave a slight nod. Sam took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

"Wait!" Mercedes said once she found her voice. Sam stopped in his tracks. "Baby what's wrong?" Sam asked a bit worried.

"I got you a gift too." Mercedes informed him.

"I'm sure I'll love it but if this trick goes right you can show me my gift in at least three hours." Sam said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sam!" Mercedes reprimanded with a grin.

"I just want to show you what I learned."

They proceeded into their bedroom where Sam and Mercedes faced each other in front of their bed.

"I love that dress on you babe, but I think it would look better on the floor." Sam growled in Mercedes ear. With that, Sam snapped his fingers and Mercedes found herself in her matching pink lace boy shorts and bra with her dress creating a purple pool around her feet.

"The hell? How did you do that?" Mercedes said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Calm down Cedes. I can do magic….. Well I got this cool jacket from a magic shop." Sam assured her.

Mercedes nodded in understanding. "What else does it do?"

Sam snapped his fingers and Mercedes was completely naked in front of him. He smirked and made no move to hide the fact that he was ogling his wife and his body was quickly reacting.

"Hey Mercy?"

"Yea?"

"One more clue. Can you guess what's in my pants?"

"Well I sure hope it's not a bunny." Mercedes said with a laugh.

Her giggle became a low moan as Sam leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Mercedes moaned before she ran her fingers through Sam's hair and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance which in the end Mercedes won. Sam walked backwards until his legs hit the bed.

"Come here sexy." Sam growled.

She walked over and straddled his lap.

"Keep going." He said.

She crawled up his body until her hot center was hovering over his face. "Fuck. Baby you're so wet already." Sam said as his dick twitched in his pants. He flattened his tongue and licked her from slit to clit very slowly.

"Shit Sam! Don't tease me baby." Mercedes whimpered. At those words, Sam sucked hard on her clit as he slid two fingers inside of her. She was clenching and gushing around his fingers.

"Damn baby! Don't stop…. Don't fucking stop!" Mercedes moaned as she grabbed a handful of his hair for leverage. Sam let out a guttural groan and the vibration sent Mercedes into a frenzy.

"God I love your mouth!" He knew she wouldn't last much longer when her legs began to shake.

"Come for me baby. Come in my fucking mouth." Sam demanded. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and pressed his thumb to her sensitive bud. It wasn't long before her climax hit as she bucked above him.

"I'm cumming! Oh God…..Saaaaammmm!" Mercedes continued to grind her pussy into his face as he lapped up her essence to bring her down from her euphoric high. She slid down his body and kissed him hungrily.

"You have on too many clothes", she said breathlessly.

Sam went straight to his pants. He was so happy to relieve his rock hard cock. He heard a small moan escape his wife's lips as he stroked himself. Mercedes snapped his shirt open and pulled it off of his shoulders along with his blazer. She stood and brought him into her embrace.

"I love you so much Mercedes." Sam said, his voice wavering a little. Mercedes felt tears prick her eyes. Sam only called her by her real name when he was dead serious. She kissed him sweetly and said, "Make love to me Sammy." Sam grabbed her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down in the middle of the bed and began to attack her lips once again. He trailed open mouth kisses along her neckline to mark her behind her ear.

"Please baby. I need you." Mercedes moaned wantonly. Sam aligned his member with her dripping center and entered her slowly. Mercedes loved the fact that Sam liked to take his time when they made love, but tonight she wanted to try something new. They began at a slow pace. Mercedes bit her lip and raised her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning as he went deeper into her core.

"Faster." She moaned staring into his eyes. Sam complied and picked up the pace every few thrusts.

"Yes! Harder!" she said.

"Fuck baby your pussy feels so good." Sam groaned as he slammed into her wetness. He knew he wasn't going to last long so he sank balls deep into her pussy to grind his pelvis against her clit.

"Shit baby….just like that. Fuck I'm so close." Mercedes whimpered and brought him down for a deep kiss.

A few moments later, Mercedes' moans got louder and the tell-tale gave the sign that-

"I'm cumming!...Oh fucking shit god damnit Sam!"

"Aah shit Cedes!" Sam grunted as he spilled his hot seed inside of her. He rolled them onto their sides as he continued to thrust idly until they both came down from their high. They shared a lazy kiss as he disconnected their bodies.

"I love you so much baby. Happy Anniversary." Sam said contently.

"I love you too Sam. Happy Anniversary." Mercedes replied.

"You still wanna give me my gift?"

"Well I'm a little tired to get up and get one of them but according to my doctor, the other one should be here in about seven and a half months." Mercedes said, watching closely to catch Sam's reaction.

"How would your doctor know about-" Sam began but he stopped as realization sank in and his eyes glistened with unshed tears as a shit-eating grin crept onto his face.

"Cedes please tell me what I'm thinking is right."

Mercedes smiled and nodded as they wiped each other's tears.

"Yes Sam. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!"


End file.
